One Becomes Two
by Cyberdevil
Summary: "It only was a dream or not? Was it real?" Kazumi, a young girl who lives in the real world, suddenly is confronted by thinks she never would have imagined to happen. She has to deal with things other doesn't have to. She should save two people. Will she make it? Can she save them before it's too late? Which one does she really love which one will she choose?


**Me: Hey everyone. It's me. This is a new story about Naruto, well about Konan, Nagato and Yahiko in Naruto Shippuuden. Okay, this time it's again about the Akatsuki, but a little different. You will see. I'm making this a rated M story, because I don't really know, what I'm going to write, there may can be some fights or something else. So just to make sure, I'm making this rated M story.**

**To understand this story, you kinda have to know Naruto Shippuuden especially the episodes 128, 172 and 173. Because this story is about Konan, Nagato and Yahiko, as I already said. **

**K+N+Y: Why about us?**

**Me: Why not?**

**Yahiko: Maybe we don't want it?**

**Me: You have nothing to say. This is my story and I can write what I want. So shut it and stay put.**

**Yahiko: But...**

**Me: *glare at him***

**Yahiko: Nagato, why don't you say something to this? *hides behind Konan***

**Nagato: Why me? You are the leader.**

**Yahiko: You have the rinnegan.**

**Me: Have something to say Nagato? *glares at him***

**Nagato: Eh...nope. Konan. *hides behind Konan too***

**Konan: Why are you guys hiding behind me and I'm not going to say anything to this. So don't think about it.**

**Me: Thanks, so let's start it. Enjoy.**

I threw my bag from school onto my bed and went to my computer, to continue watching Naruto Shippuuden, I had stopped by Nagato, who told Naruto, what had happened in his childhood. It's so sad and I like the three.

While my computer started, I went into the kitchen to get a coke, I was totally powered out. I had my fighting class today, it's an after class, which me and my two other friends made. We first were in a fighting class from our school, but it kinda got boring, so we done our own one. It's more than just fighting; we are training to become ninjas. We're about ten people, yea I know, like the Akatsuki, but we didn't do it because of them, we didn't wanted more people, we thought it would be too much and with ten it's easier to fight.

So, I went back to my room, to see that my computer was done. I sat on my chair and went on the Internet, to watch my favorite anime.

Time jump

When I looked at my watch, I saw that it already had gotten late, so I shut down my computer, even when I didn't want to. My tummy started to growl, he wanted something to eat. I stood up and went back to the kitchen, where I found my grandma and grandpa. Grandpa was reading the newspaper, while grandma was cooking. Yea, I lived by my grandparents because my parents died when I was still little, they had an car accident, so my grandparents decided to take care of me.

"Hey, grandma. Hey grandpa." I sat opposite of my grandpa and looked to my grandma.

"Hello honey. How was your day?" My grandpa asked me, he was done with reading and had laid his classes on the table. He only used them for reading.

"Good. We wrote a test in geography and I have to write a report about the romans in history to next week, but no big deal."

"And how is it going with your fighting class, are you all getting better?"

"We're getting better every day. But the manriki are difficult to handle, we still need some training with them, but we'll get that too."

"But be careful, you can kill yourself with those thinks, or somebody else. They can hurt like hell." Grandpa told me.

"Oh come on, you never used such things, leave the kids, they are good in those thinks."

They continued arguing like that the hole time, grandma was the type, she liked when I could handle things like that, when I protect myself, grandpa was kinda be-careful-what-you-are-doing.

After dinner, I said good night, I wanted to go early to bed today. I was tiered, even when I could sleep long tomorrow.

I took a hot shower and brushed my teeth and went to bed. I fast fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

_It was dark. I didn't know where I was, couldn't hear anything, couldn't smell anything, couldn't see anything. I wanted to walk, but I felt a wall in front of me. No not a wall, it didn't feel like one, I felt hot and soft and ... weird. It wasn't a wall, but it kept me from walking forward. So I turned around and wanted to go that way, but the same barrier stopped me, it was warm and soft again. What was it?_

_I followed it and turned around myself. I was captured, in a ... weird cage. Suddenly everything was bright, I couldn't see anything, the light hurt in my eyes, I shut them and waited a few minutes before I slowly opened them again, letting my eyes get used to it._

_I was in the air, at least ten meters from the ground, when not more. There was a huge hill, full of people, they were all around two persons. The one was ... I thing a guy or it could be a girl too, the other one had blue hair. The blued haired person was captured by the other one. Opposite of them, where standing to other people, one of them had orange hair, the other one kinda dark red. _

_I know this scene, it's from Naruto Shippuuden. It's the episode I saw this afternoon. The orange and dark red haired, were Yahiko and Nagato. And the blue haired was Konan and the one who captured here was...wait...I know it...oh yea, the idiot Hanzo. He worked with Danzo. It almost sounds like they were brothers. Hanzo, Danzo. Danzo, Hanzo. I don't know, or it's just an accident. Don't know, don't care._

_Suddenly Hanzo started to talk: "Yahiko ... as the leader you will die here today. Your gang is a hindrance to my plans."_

_I could hardly hear Yahiko say something, but I think he said damn it._

"_You with the red hair ..." Hanzo was talking again. "Use this to kill him!" He throws a kunai to Nagato, which landed a few meters away from him. _

"_If you do, I'll let this girl free." Bastard! I hate Hanzo._

"_Nagato ..." I knew what Yahiko wanted, but he can't do it. _

"_DON'T NAGATO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE!" That was Konan, I would probably did the same thing when I would have been her._

_I tried to get out of my cage, but it didn't work. I hit against it, kicked against it, but nothing worked. I looked back to the two boys; they were looking at each other now._

"_Kill me." Yahiko said._

"_DON'T DO IT!" Poor Konan, it's probably terrible to watch everything from up there and can't do anything._

"_NAGATO!" Yahiko screamed now._

"_No! No! No!" I screamed, but I knew that they wouldn't hear me._

_Nagato looks like he is thinking, but then he slowly goes to the kunai and takes it out of the earth._

"_You'd better hurry, unless you want the girl to die." Idiot! He wants to kill them all anyhow. _

_Now Yahiko is running towards Nagato and stabs himself with the kunai._

"_NOOOO!" I screamed, I didn't like this part of the whole episode, I don't like it that he dies, I don't want it. _

_I try again to escape my cage but everything I do, doesn't help me._

_Suddenly I could hear everything so clear, even that what Yahiko is whispering: " You...can...really...you...are...the...messiah...Y ou gotta stay alive somehow...you and Konan..." With these words he falls dead to the ground._

_No! No! No!_

"_YAHIKO!" Konan yelled_

_Suddenly Hanzo and his men start to throw kunais at Nagato, but he stops them, with one of his special jutsus._

_You could see that Hanzo's men were confused: "How!? He repelled them!?"_

_Nagato jumps to Konan and gets her, but Hanzo don't wanna let them go that easily and uses a jutsu, which put paper bombs around Nagato's legs and lets them explode._

_I did want to see all this anymore, but I couldn't stop watching, I don't know why, but I kinda got the feeling, that this all is real. _

_Nagato and Konan appeared by the dead body of Yahiko again. Nagato's legs are burned._

"_Konan hold on to Yahiko and just stay put..."_

"_Nagato!"_

"_Not bad kid! I'm surprised you were able to escape my fire attack!" That guy makes me sick, how can you be such an idiot!_

_I could hear how one of the Anbus said: "Kill them all!"_

"_You're no ordinary kid. ...Those eyes."_

_Nagato uses his special jutsu, Kuchiyose gedo mazo. No, not that. Please not that. _

"_What...!?" Hanzo was shocked. Good!_

"_Nagato! No! Don't!" Konan tried to stop him, but it was too late, then that weird looking monster appeared out of the ground, it was huge, I didn't thought it would have been that big. Amazing!_

"_What...the hell is that?" _

_The monster started to connect to Nagato with these chakra sticks in his back. That just has to hurt._

_The monster opened the mouth and that blue dragon came out of it and starts to kill Hanzo's men. Does it take out the soul or what? I don't really understand that._

_The men were trying to escape, yelling, I could hear one say: "Don't touch it or you die!"_

_I looked back to Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. Konan was holding his dead friend: "Nagato..."_

"_So you were the one really pulling the strings! Your rinnegan surprised me." Typical! That's the only thing that Hanzo can say now._

_The dragon was going to attack him, but he used a teleporting jutsu and disappeared. _

_After that Nagato broke the metal sticks and made the monster disappear as well. _

_**End of dream**_

I woke up sweaty, breathing hard. The dream was so real, too real that it could have been a dream. But it couldn't have been real, it just was a manga. Just a manga.

Time jump

I was sitting on the table with my grandparents thinking about that dream or whatever it was. I didn't notice that they were watching me until my grandma said something.

"Honey are you okay?"

I looked at her and smiled: "Yea I'm okay grandma. Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" My grandpa was nosy as hell.

"About training." I lied, didn't want to talk about that what happened last night.

After breakfast I got ready and went outside for a walk. I had still three hours until the others would come; we wanted to talk about how we should continue our training. What we could change or on what we had to work more.

After an hour, I returned home and went straight to my room. I couldn't get that dream out of my head, I call it dream for the time being, it don't know how to call it else. I just was so real.

I laid on my bed and looked to the ceiling, the pictures went through my head, how Yahiko killed himself, how Nagato summoned that one monster.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, I looked at my watch. The other ones are there. It couldn't be. I laid now already two hours on my bed and was thinking. Help!

I stood up and went to the door, grandma had already opened the door and let them in.

We went into my room and started arguing about how we should continue. I didn't really listen, still was thinking about last night, about the weird dream.

"Kazumi. Are you listening? Kazumi!" My head snapped up as I heard Katrin say my name.

"What?" I was confused.

"We asked you if we should continue working with weapons." Jack answered.

"Yes, let's do that. That's a good idea."

Katrin sighed. "Why are you distanced today? What happened?"

"I'm just thinking about a dream I had, not more."

"What dream? Tell us." Mike dried.

I looked at them with my you-are-all-so-fucking-nosy look.

"Oh come on. You can tell us everything." Hina dried to push me to answer.

I sighed. "Okay you all know the manga Naruto Shippuuden and I watched yesterday the episode where Nagato tells Naruto his past. Okay?"

I looked at them and they nodded.

"Okay had this weird dream. I was in a...I don't know...what for a cage and I could watch how Yahiko died. It was so real. I don't know what I should think about it."

"That's weird. Maybe you just had a dream, what seemed kinda real. I heard that that can happen." Kaito said.

"Yea maybe. Or you were in another dimension and watched them really." Typical Aoi, she always has to exaggerate.

"Oh come on Aoi, your exaggerating again. I think Kaito is right. You just had a dream that seemed kinda real. You weren't in another dimension." My best friend Nanami said and hit Aoi against the head.

We all started laughing. But I knew that they weren't right there was more behind that so called dream. It was more, more then I can think of now, more than I ever seen.

More then I imagined.

**Me: I hoped you all liked it. I know; nothing really had happened yet. But it will in the next chapter, there will happen more. But I'm not telling you, you have to wait. **

**Yahiko: You really had to put in that I die or?**

**Me: Leave me. It belongs to the story and it will change, so be quiet.**

**Yahiko: I hope you don't let me die thousands of times over and over.**

**Me: Maybe. *evil smile***

**Yahiko: Nagato!**

**Nagato: What?**

**Yahiko: She's evil.**

**Me: Your so a baby.**

**Yahiko: I'm not.**

**Me: When you think so.**

**Yahiko: I'm not a baby. I'm the leader of Akatsuki, so be quiet.**

**Me: *just looks at him and shacks the head* Okay everyone. Please R&R. Bye, bye. **


End file.
